


Snow

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [20]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly, Jean-Luc, and Wesley go on holiday to the Alps.Rated T for nudity.





	Snow

"Where do you want to go on holiday?" Jean-Luc looked at the PADDs scattered across the table and the eleven-year-old who was studying them.   
  
"Can we go to the Alps?" Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Beverly, who put her hands up. "Don't look at me. _You're_ the one who suggested we let Wes pick the destination. Personally, I'd pick someplace warm."  
  
"So I did. You _really_ want to go to the mountains?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I wanna learn how to ski." Another eyebrow raise. "You do, do you?" Wesley nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Hmm. What do you think, Bev?" Beverly scrunched up her face in thought. "I think if we aren’t going someplace warm,  I want to cozy up in front of a fire with a blanket and a book while Wes skis."  
  
"A book?"  
  
"Mm. Maybe some hot chocolate too." She winked.   
  
"I see." Jean-Luc took the PADD from Wesley and looked at the available chalets. "We can book a two bedroom chalet for two weeks. Complete with a fireplace and even an outdoor hot tub."  
  
Wesley wrinkled his nose. "You mean like a bath outside?!" Beverly laughed. "Not exactly," she reached for the PADD. "Looks like we could sign Wesley up for the youth club. It includes a beginner's daily ski clinic and supervised time in the games room in the evening. It says Lunch is included, but the kids are released to have dinner with their parents. On Fridays, they have a pizza party and movie night with an optional sleepover in the main lodge. What do you think, Wes?"   
  
"Sounds like fun!"   
  
"Jean-Luc? What do you think? Can you share a bedroom with me for two weeks?" She grinned.    
  
"I’ll manage.  Pass it here and I'll book it."

###

Jean-Luc passed Beverly a champagne flute in the hot tub and clinked his against hers. “To an evening alone.”  Beverly grinned.  “Wes is having a great time, though.” 

“I’m glad, but what about you?”  Beverly grinned and sat her glass on the side of the tub and loosened the tie on her bikini top. “Well, it’s about to get better.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “And the bottoms?” 

“Already gone.”  She tossed them to Jean-Luc. 

“Mm, I like this game.”  Beverly reached for the waistband on his swim trunks.  “May I?”

“I’d be a fool if I said no.”

An hour later,  Beverly was lounging in Jean-Luc’s arms.  “We should probably get out of the tub. Strictly speaking, our bodies aren’t designed to handle this temperature for a lengthy period of time...”  Jean-Luc cut her off with a kiss. “My Doctor.”  She smiled.  He turned around.  “Bev?  Love?  What happened to the towels?”

“I thought you brought them?” 

“No...”  He laughed. “And our suits are....”  She shrugged and held out her arms. “Flung somewhere.” 

“Looks like it’s a naked walk. At least it’s not far.”

“Mm,” Beverly stood and reached for Jean-Luc’s hand.  “Come on.  The heat of the tub should keep us warm.” 

The warmth from their bodies melted the snow that was softly falling on them.  Jean-Luc paused. “Beverly?” 

“Yes,  Jean-Luc?” 

“I like this...us.  I like us. And Wesley...well, he’s like a son to me....and I...”  Beverly grinned. “I like us too.”  She kissed his nose. “And yes.” 

“I didn’t ask you a question.”  He wrapped his arm around her and she shivered. “You didn’t have to. But can we go inside?  I’m starting to get cold.” 

“Mm, there’s a fire and a blanket with our name on it.”

“Perfect.” 


End file.
